Compter dans le noir
by Irilde
Summary: Des gouttes qui tombent, dans le noir. Le temps qui passe. Sa vie qui défile devant ses yeux. Et la mort qui approche.


Les derniers instants de Finrod, prisonnier à Taur-in-Gauroth avec Beren.

Précision sur les noms pour commencer.

Findarato, Ingoldo - Finrod

Artanis - Galadriel

Arafinwë - Finarfin

Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Plic, ploc, plic, ploc

Où suis-je?

Plic

Noir

Ploc

Je suis mort.

Plic

Soif…

Ploc

Sont-ce des gouttes qui tombent? Ou bien les battements de mon cœur?

Attendre…

Plic - une goutte

Ploc - deux gouttes

Plic - trois gouttes

S'il pleuvait je devrais les sentir.

Ou alors ce sont les secondes qui tombent. Comme les grains des sabliers.

Comment mesure-t-on le temps dans l'éternité?

Un battement. Deux battements.

L'eau coule, le temps coule.

Soif, tellement soif.

Le temps s'en va et la vie coule.

Où va-t-elle? Est-ce cela la mort? Et suis-je mort? Où sont mes mains?

Mais il ne sentait rien, que les ténèbres épaisses pesantes, et sa tête, et les gouttes, et son cœur qui bat.

Un battement. Deux battements

Pas encore, pas encore mais bientôt. Les grains filent. Combien de temps encore? Combien de respirations, combien de gouttes, combien de battements?

Compter…

Compter les gouttes, les respirations, les battements! Compter pour savoir combien de temps il reste!

D'abord les heures de Laurelin. Puis celles de Telperion. Où sont les heures? Ungoliant est venue. Elle les a bues. Les heures ont coulé. Écoulées.

Qui est Ungoliant?

Les Ténèbres.

Et après?

L'obscurité.

Et le froid.

L'air était froid et son souffle brûlant.

On ne voyait plus les étoiles. Il y avait eu la grande lueur à l'Est. Puis on avait marché, longtemps, dans le froid. Les larmes gelaient le long des joues. On n'avait pas de feu. Son oncle _était_ le feu.

Où était-il quand on avait besoin de lui? Parti courir après trois étoiles. Ils étaient restés derrière. Et encore derrière?

Le feu.

La mort

Les chanteurs jetés à terre dans les rues. Coureurs d'écumes tombés sur terre. Chanteurs des vagues jetés à bas de leurs navires. Les larmes de sang des assaillants s'écrasent au sol. Les étoiles en deuil glissent dans la mer.

Mais plus personne ne pleure maintenant. Et les larmes gèlent. Et les sanglots. Et les malédictions. L'ennemi est devant. Qui se soucie de ceux qui restent?

Mon père est resté…

Et l'eau goutte. Est-ce qu'on pleure sur moi? Est-ce moi qui pleure?

Mais il ne sent rien.

Est-ce ça la mort?

À Aman, il s'allongeait sur une colline et il fermait les yeux. Fort, très fort. Et il écoutait sa respiration ralentir. Il s'imaginait s'enfoncer dans la colline pour ne plus se relever. Mais il avait peur. Peur de réussir. Il se réveillait toujours avant de tomber. Et la nuit, petit, il gardait les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas s'endormir, pour être sûr de se réveiller. Pour ne pas faire comme Miriel Serindë.

Sur la glace, on se couchait vivant; les fantômes seuls se relevaient. Il avait voulu tomber une fois. On l'avait relevé. Artanis. Toute pâle, plus fantôme que vivant, avec elle aussi des larmes gelées sur les joues.

Impossible. Artanis ne pleurait jamais.

Sauf ce jour là. Parce qu'il était son grand frère, et qu'elle, qui haïssait la faiblesse était obligée de le soutenir.

Beör à la fin de sa vie s'était couché pour mourir. Qui était-il lui? Un éphémère. Un papillon. Andreth…

Pourquoi être patient?

Attendre. Oui, attendre la mort.

Combien de battements maintenant? Cinq cent quarante quatre. Cinq cent quarante cinq. Il était déjà tombé.

Il étaient douze. On les avait jetés aux cachots. Combien en restait-il?

Douze moins… Moins…

-…Tu est nul en calcul Kano.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me farcirais la tête avec des chiffres. Les meilleurs mathématiciens sont Vanyar, c'est bien connu.

-Faux, un Noldo peut faire tout aussi bien voire mieux qu'eux.

-Combien font 2^6 Moryo?

-256, pourquoi?

Combien de battements? Combien de morts? Des milliers. Et bien plus à venir. Innombrables, comme toutes ces larmes qui n'ont pas coulé. Et pourquoi? Trois joyaux. Douze divisé par quatre est égal à trois. Qui sont les quatre?

Ma tête…

…Plus dure que les Pelori! Je t'avais dit de ne pas grimper!

Ils étaient grands les arbres à Aman. Et leurs fruits étaient bons. Les arbres du Beleriand sont sombres. Et sauvages. Les Sindar marchent la nuit. Ils délaissent la lumière pour l'obscurité des cavernes. Elfes de l'obscurité. Mais moi aussi j'en ai creusé. J'ai fui les hauteurs.

-…Terré comme un rat au fond de son trou.

-Il n'a jamais vraiment été un Noldo.

Mais les Sindar dansent sous les arbres. Et ils chantent. Ma sœur m'a laissé pour courir avec les arbres.

-…On n'a jamais vu encore des filles des Noldor épouser les Moriquendi.

Et les Vanyar alors? Et les Teleri?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les arbres. Elle est venue à moi sur les collines, non loin de Tirion, sous la lumière de Telperion, portant Laurelin dans sa chevelure.

Amarië… Le nom déjà sonnait comme un adieu.

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissée?

Un serment. Une malédiction.

-Et les rivages de la Terre du Milieu.

-Tu crois?

-Tu avais le choix, ne prétend pas le contraire. Tu as choisi de partir. Tu as préféré le voyage.

-Je t'aimais.

-Mais tu es parti

-Je t'ai suppliée de venir

-Et je suis restée.

-Tu as choisi de rester

-J'espérais te retenir.

Six cent soixante quinze battements de cœur. Six cent soixante seize.

-Ingoldo?

-Amarië?

-Lève-toi!

-Où es-tu?

-À Valinor. Lève toi Ingoldo!

-J'arrive. Attend-moi.

-Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Lève-toi!

Tout tombe. Les gouttes tombent. Mortels et immortels comme des feuilles au vent

-Alors Fino. Pas encore levé? Il faut partir avant l'aube.

-Turukano?

Elle était belle, la Soleil quand elle s'était levée pour la première fois. Avec les bannières et les trompes qui sonnaient dans le matin.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Findarato? Tu dois te tenir droit pour chanter, autrement la note ne sort pas correctement.

Il avait chanté les hommes. Ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Qui chantera les Noldor quand ils ne seront plus?

-Debout grand-frère. Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire honte? Les fils d'Arafinwë affrontent la mort debout.

Sept cent trente battements de cœur. Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter?

-Il faut que je tire une seconde fois?

-Artanis

-_Galadriel_. Debout Finrod!

-Lève toi Felagund. Tu es un Noldo.

-Lève toi Nom. Mon descendant a besoin de toi.

-Lève toi mon fils. La mort est dans le couloir. Lève-toi!

Tous. Il étaient tous là à la tirer, le pousser, l'exhorter de se lever.

-DEBOUT!

Il se lève. Et le monde explose en fragments colorés.

Le noir de nouveau.

Où est-il? À Tor-in-Gauroth. La Tour de Sauron. Sa tour, mais il l'a perdue.

Combien de battements maintenant? Huit cents et quelques. Le rythme s'est accéléré.

Ploc, ploc.

L'humidité suinte du plafond.

Quelque part une voix chante. Rauque. Le chant est hésitant, la voix se brise parfois. Les sonorités sont étranges.

C'est Beren. Beren qui chante non loin de moi. Mais c'est moi, c'est moi qui devrait chanter.

Il avait chanté. Dans la grande salle, devant le trône, il avait chanté. Il avait défié le lieutenant de Morgoth. Il avait perdu. Son chant lui avait échappé et s'était enfui.

Plic, ploc, plic, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc

Les gouttes tombent de plus en plus vite. Huit cent cinquante! Ou déjà neuf cents?

Ce n'est plus le plafond qui suinte. C'est moi qui pleure.

Il pleure. Il pleure sa misère et sa tristesse. Et toutes les larmes retenues, toutes ces larmes qu'il croyait gelée s'écoulent enfin.

Je suis Findarato Ingoldo Arafinwion, des Noldor. Je suis le fils ainé d'Arafinwë, le petit-fils de Finwë. Le plus jeune roi du Beleriand.

Mais les noms s'évanouissent à peine prononcés.

J'étais Finrod Felagund. Je ne suis plus rien.

Roi dépossédé de son royaume. Frère qui n'avait pas su protéger les siens. Amant qui avait préféré l'aventure. Emprisonné dans sa propre forteresse. Mentor d'hommes depuis longtemps tombés dans l'oubli.

Il avait promis d'aider Beren. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux dans ce puit

Le chant de Beren s'élève encore.

Chaque larme qui tombe le rend plus léger. Chaque sanglot qui quitte sa poitrine emporte avec lui les liens qui le rattachent à la vie.

Mais Beren chante toujours. Il chante et Finrod pleure. Les rôles se sont inversés.

Qui est Beren? Une forme dans l'ombre. Une voix obstinée, inlassable. Un serment

Qui est Finrod? Une ombre qui a pris forme. Un sanglot qui s'efface. L'ombre d'un regret.

Il a aimé les hommes, dès qu'il les a vus. Il a été fasciné. Il les a pris en pitié. Aujourd'hui il les admire. Atandil. Ce nom-là ne s'efface pas encore. Il s'attarde dans le trou obscur.

Il ne reste presque plus de grains dans le sablier.

Il va mourir pour Beren. S'effacer pour lui. Son temps est écoulé

La mort avance le long du couloir.

Il a donné aux hommes sa sagesse, son nom et sa parole.

Il n'est plus qu'une ombre désormais, mais son ombre il la lui donne, avec ce qui reste de lui. Et ça personne ne peut le lui prendre. Il ne verra pas la ruine de la dernière de ses œuvres.

Il a arrêté de compter les battements. Il ne pleure plus

Finrod se met debout.

La mort est derrière la porte.

* * *

Voilà. Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse j'espère que vous avez remarqué mon jeu de mots à propos de Galadriel partie courir à travers les arbres, arbre étant une référence à Celeborn et à sa famille (qui portent tous des noms d'arbres).

Deux autres jeux de mots: _Andreth_ veut dire patience. D'où la question de Finrod. On peut supposer que dans son délire il a oublié qui elle était, l'humaine dont son frère Aegnor est tombé amoureux. Et puis la ressemblance entre Amarië et _Namarië_ (adieu) m'a toujours frappé, même si je ne sais pas si elle est volontaire de la part de Tolkien.

Sinon, pour savoir qui parle, lors des dialogues:

-_le dialogue sur les mathématique_: Kano (Kanafinwë soit Maglor) et Moryo (Morifinwë soit Caranthir), le fait que Maglor soit nul en maths contrairement à son frère provient d'un de mes délires avec ma chère Thumette (allez jeter un coup d'œil à _Des frères en salle d'étude_)

-_les_ _Pelori_, je ne sais pas, à priori son père, mais Eärwen ou les grand parents marchent aussi

-_Terré comme un rat_ et _les filles des Noldor_, les Feänorian, plutôt Celegorm et Curufin. Pour le deuxième ça peut aussi être les frères de Galadriel

Ensuite, c'est tous les dialogues avec Amarië. Concernant le nom d'Ingoldo, c'est le nom donné à Finrod par sa mère. J'ai pensé qu'Amarië était suffisamment intime pour l'utiliser.

Puis, dans l'ordre:

-Turgon (qui en tant que meilleur ami de Finrod utilise le diminutif de Findarato, Fino)

-Maglor (moins proche que Turgon donc pas de diminutif)

-Angrod et Aegnor (déjà morts à l'époque)

- Galadriel. Selon moi, Galadriel a été l'une des première a adopté un nom sindarisé, et à s'adresser à sa famille par ainsi, d'où le fait qu'elle corrige son frère et qu'elle l'appelle Finrod.

-Maedhros, qui s'adresse à son cousin en tant que roi, donc en utilisant son titre.

-Beör, Nom est le surnom que son peuple a donné à Finrod

-Finarfin

Deux choses pour terminer:

Le plus jeune des rois du Beleriand: c'est discutable, mais pour moi, Angrod, Aegnor et les Feänorian (Maedhros excepté) sont des seigneurs, vassaux de leurs frères, donc pas vraiment des rois. D'ailleurs dans le _Silmarillion_, il est écrit "he was the youngest of the great lords of the Noldor" (Of Beleriand and its realms).

Atandil veut dire ami des hommes.

Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout.


End file.
